1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal assembly for a percussion instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical pedal assembly for a percussion instrument is as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,259. The pedal assembly mainly includes two pedals and two hammers. The two pedals drive the two hammers respectively, so that the hammers can hit a drum. The two hammers are disposed on a single customized frame, which can't be easily separated by an untrained user.
In general, a rookie drum player usually plays a drum with a pedal assembly which has only one pedal and one hammer. As his/her skill is advanced, the player will probably buy another pedal assembly which has two pedals and two hammers. Thus, the former pedal assembly becomes useless, and such pedal assembly is often thrown away.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.